Only when She Does It
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Rikku just can't seem to get Lu's Attention, Or so she thinks.


Have fun! Thanks for reading.

---

"Awe Lulu," Rikku whined. "Don't do that around me."

"Then feel free to leave," she said, beginning the practice of her magic.

"You don't have to be so mean" Rikku sighed sitting down far away but not far enough to where she couldn't see the black mage.

"I thought you didn't like lightening?" Yuna stood next to Rikku.

"I am," Rikku shrugged. "But not when she does it."

"What's the difference?" Yuna leaned on her staff.

"It's striking when she does it. Only I tend to forget about the lightening when I'm watching her." Rikku continued to watch.

"She's so graceful and neat. I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Yuna giggled, "and talented, " she added.

"She never pays me all that much attention," Rikku pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sure she does," Yuna sat down on her knees." you just think she isn't."

Rikku shook her head thinking Yuna didn't know what she was talking about.

"She only notices when I make a fool of myself, nothing about my great qualities.

"Then you've got to make her notice you!" Yuna said. "Possibly start out simple."

Rikku nodded as Yuna got up and walked away.

She blushed, looking down hill, where the mage had been previously been practicing black magic, she found the mage staring at her with a small frown gracing her features.

"Are you coming?" Rikku vaguely heard Lulu's question when she nodded picking up her clothing.

"I'll pass," Yuna smiled. "Tomorrow morning I'll head down there."

Lulu led the way, Rikku following a short distance behind, head hung as she watched the dirt from the road swirl around her ankles as she walked.

"Are you alright?" Lulu asked, her voice soft.

"Fine thinks," Rikku moved away from her a few more inches.

Lulu raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about the lightening," Lulu offered.

Rikku shrugged as the reached the near by hot spring. Walking toward the opposite side where Lulu sat, Rikku stripped of her shoes and socks, slipping her toes into the water.

Rikku's eyes stayed glued to her feet as she sensed the older woman slip out of her clothing and into the relaxing water. She finally looked when she felt something coming closer.

"You can't bathe fully clothed." Lulu tugged her leg gently.

"I'm aware," Rikku let lulu wrap her arms around her waist and unsnapped her overalls. Shifting slightly Rikku allowed lulu to pull her shorts off.

"And all this time I though you were old enough to undress yourself." Lulu murmured taking the rest of Rikku's clothing off.

"You seemed more than willing,' Rikku shrugged feeling lulu's eyes on her body.

"I'm more willing than you think," she said, laying her hand on Rikku's handed lap.

"Rikku shivered as she say on the edge of the spring, but it wasn't from the cold. It was from Lulu's fingers massaging the soft skin underneath her fingertips.

"What do you want?" Rikku questioned suddenly.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lulu moved away from her.

"Obviously," Rikku slid into the water after the other woman.

She paused as she observed a small lightening spark travel over Lulu's turned back.

"That's not safe in water," Rikku said.

"Not for you," lulu hissed.

'I can't believe this!" Rikku whined, "you try to get close and I push you away because when I try to get close you push me away." Rikku stepped closer as lightening shot down from the sky next to her, not touching the water. "We're never going to get what we both want,' she moved closer trying desperately to ignore the dangerously close lighting bolts.

"I want you," Rikku wrapped her arms around the woman's back. "Tell me what you want."

Lulu shook her head, "I don't want anything,"

Lulu turned in Rikku's arms and bent down slightly so the younger girl wouldn't suffocate by her large chest.

Rikku frowned but didn't say anything.

"I need you," Lulu watched as Rikku smiled

"Not more than I need you," Rikku kissed the nook of her neck.

"I think we can call it even," She moaned.

-- I got bored so I jotted this down in geometry. Everyone knows Satan's favorite subject.


End file.
